1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a test system, a test method and a computer-readable storage medium with a computer program to execute the method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cloud-based test system and method, and a computer-readable storage medium with a computer program to execute the cloud-based test method.
2. Description of Related Art
With the rapid development in information technology, large numbers of different computer hardware devices and applications therefor have been developed. For computer-related hardware devices, systems or application software, many tests for determining normal operation and efficiency are required.
Computer hardware devices, such as display cards for driving monitors to display data, sound cards for driving computers to make sounds and network cards for connecting to networks, are manufactured with specific functions. If there is no display card, the monitor can not display images. Similarly, if there is no network card, the computer can not connect to the Internet. In general, when testing normal operation and efficiency of a network card, the network card may be initiated, after which a check may be performed to determine if the computer in which the network card is installed can connect to the Internet. The required time for connecting to the network may be further calculated. In some other scenarios, when performing stress tests with respect to a function of a computer hardware device, several physical computers may be utilized to simultaneously perform the tests with respect to test items through a network. Hence, it can be determined whether the test device can handle connections from several physical computers at the same time and execute the test items correctly.
In the prior art, such testing requires many physical computers, which involves high costs. To reduce the costs, the number of physical computers used for testing is limited. In some other scenarios, one physical computer may simulate several computers virtually to perform testing. However, such testing may lead to distorted test results since it has not been possible to accurately simulate actual conditions using prior art techniques.